


Memories

by TheDissapearingAuthor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, bill is a smol baby, dipper is constantly worried, mabel is just like everything is stupid, theyre in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissapearingAuthor/pseuds/TheDissapearingAuthor





	Memories

Dipper Pines was a fucking genius. Well, that's what he tried to tell himself everyday. 

He liked to pretend he was a genius, a famous billionaire under the disguise of being a college student working off student loans. It was better then accepting that this was his dull boring life.

To other people it might’ve just seemed ordinary, but to Dipper pines it was extremely unsatisfying compared to the summers he would spend in a small town called Gravity Falls, full of anomalies and mysteries. 

He aggressively mopped the floor releasing his frustration from this repeating habit. He had to stop comparing everything to Gravity falls. Nothing was cool in comparison to the greatest place he had ever discovered.

If he had the choice he would have ditched college and gone straight there to begin his new life, or at least go to college there. But his parents had disagreed, his mother going so far as to cry and beg for him not to return there. To give the adventure a rest for a few years.

He begrudgingly followed their wishes, knowing fully well why they were so insistent on him taking a break.

The first summer he and his twin mabel had visited their questionable grunkle stan had been an eventful one. One filled with monsters, time travelers, demons, uncles coming back from a different dimension, and a freaking apocalypse. 

When they had gotten home full of battle scars inside and out, their parents nearly had a heart attack. They had sent their children up to Oregon for family bonding and to get away from electronics, not to participate in life-threatening activities.

And when their parents heard what these activities were, they were ready to strangle their grunkle stan. 

Gravity falls became a thing that would not, could not be discussed in their household. It got to the point that whenever their parents would hear them talking about a hobby they picked up from their time there they would flip out. Dipper and Mabel began hiding souvenirs and other things in their closet to try to make them feel better.

So here he stayed in a town in between his two homes, cleaning up puke in the tubes in ronald mcronald’s. It wasn’t the most glamorous lifestyle, but it helped pay off the thing he dreaded the most: student loans. More evil than insane triangles and screaming heads.

“Mister! My mommy got eaten by a monster!.” A little boy tugged on his pant leg. Dipper glanced down at the boy, slightly alarmed.

“Its okay sweetie. Wheres your mom?” Dipper asked, bending down to his height. The little boy pointed towards the restroom. 

“Alright, you see that nice lady over there with the blond hair?” He pointed towards his manager. “Go over there and tell her that you lost your mommy, but Dipper is looking for her. Can you do that for me?” 

The boy nodded and ran towards her, snot already running down his face. 

Dipper knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Miss are you alright in there?”

Silence.

He knocked again and was met with silence again. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, fully prepared to fight an actual monster with a broom if he had to. 

But he wasn’t prepared for what he was met with.

“He’ya pine tree!”


End file.
